


Consolation Prize

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-13
Updated: 2009-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's at the Quidditch World Cup. So is Charlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consolation Prize

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/gifts).



Draco steeled himself and made his way through the crowd to his seat.

The carnival-like atmosphere scarcely touched him; he had purchased this World Cup ticket months ago, before it was certain which teams would be competing, and he had no special affinity for either of them. Before he arrived he had decided -- for no particular reason -- to support Romania over Morocco, and he was stubborn enough to hold to that choice even when he realized that he was sitting amongst a large group of Morocco supporters. He could only see one wizard in his section wearing blue for Romania, and amused himself until the match began by admiring the man's muscular physique.

Eventually Draco's fellow Romania supporter turned around, saw Draco cheering when one of the Romanian Chasers scored a goal, and gave him an enormous grin. That was when Draco realized who he must be: one of the Weasleys, with that unmistakable red hair. He rummaged through his memory but couldn't come up with the name, although he knew it had to be one of the two older sons who had already left Hogwarts before Draco arrived there.

In the end the World Cup went to Morocco. Draco remained in his seat until the Morocco-supporters around him had cleared out, then looked up to see Weasley standing there, looking him over approvingly.

"Charlie Weasley." A scarred hand was thrust toward Draco. "I saw that you were supporting Romania, too, and thought you might be going for a consolatory drink somewhere. Perhaps we could do it together?"

Draco recognized the expression on Charlie's lean freckled face as bearing a certain predatory interest. He grabbed Charlie's hand and pulled himself up. "Suits me. Draco Malfoy."

He half-expected Charlie to rescind the invitation upon learning who he was, but the other wizard merely nodded.

"I know. I recognized you." His tongue ran across his lower lip. "Shall we?"

Draco nodded, bemused, and followed Charlie out, already imagining what it would be like to be pinned down by that powerful body.

**Author's Note:**

> For leela_cat who wanted Charlie/Draco, carnival.


End file.
